Irrationality 42
by Arms of Loneliness
Summary: Since its birth, science has been seeking to outdo magic and religion. To Ichigo, it's a nice historical setting, and he doesn't care. He just wants to fuckin' graduate from high school already. Well, sucks to be him. He studies in Academy City now, which will soon be a warfare between those who all believe they are in the right, and care for no one else.


**I don't know whether this will be a oneshot or a continuation... But here it is. A Cthulhu Mythos, Toaru Majutsu no Index, Bleach, Magic: The Gathering, ****and Zettai Karen Children Crossover. Most of the ones mentioned won't have much affect on the story, like maybe a detail here and there but nothing too big.**

**BUT THE MAIN ARE BLEACH AND TOARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX!**

**Also, I made changes to many features of characters like the age difference between Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo, and stuff like that. There are also changes in settings and whatnot, so please don't rant about it. D:**

**Bon Voyage!**

* * *

Azathoth.

It was the beginning of the Outer Gods and the Great Old Ones, beasts of immeasurable and incomprehensible strength and power.

It was also one of the first creatures that was made by the Omnipotent Being, but it was the only one that betrayed him.

As its sentence, it was sent to an eternal slumber, only to awaken when the Omnipotent Being allowed it to do so. Once it awakens, the world as we know it will end, and it will usher a new era.

But it is not its time. Creators that rose from its power dance and sing around it. They play the odd tune that humans cannot understand. For when they stop, it is that time that Azathoth's prison shall be broken. Its eternal sleep slowly coming to an end.

It has yet to happen.

Its beastly and demonic creation still dance around it. The tune is strong, and the desire to keep the powerful being sleeping is also strong.

One of them, however, was not interested in keeping the beast asleep, nor was it seeking to awaken it.

It was simply indifferent to the beast, despite coming from the beast's power.

It was a creature that lived forever just like its siblings, and they all knew it was going to end, one way or another, whether the Outer Gods and the Great Old Ones die and release the beast by letting it loose, or when the Omnipotent Being decrees that it is time for the world to end.

Its view horrified the other gods.

Its view cannot be allowed to spread, for the awakening of the beast meant death to all its creation.

They sought to end the live of their sibling.

And end it they did.

But before it died, the being reached out. It didn't feel anger, nor regret for what it thought or what its siblings did to it.

It was indifferent to all of it.

But he wasn't indifferent to the race that he watched over, the race that the Omnipotent Being had personally created with its own hands.

It was like its little brothers and sisters. Brothers and sisters that weren't as strong as the Outer Gods and the Great Old Ones. Those indifferent bastards that sought nothing. That killed for entertainment. That caused pain for entertainment.

_**'Please...'**_

It was scared for them. What would they do without him? Sure, the Omnipotent Being will bless them should they choose to become peaceful and constructive, but what of the monsters that were its siblings? The Outer Gods and the Great Old Ones.

It was scared for them.

_**'Please...'**_

And even as he "laid" in its leaking essence, its many eyes looked upon the creatures that he made.

It was scared for them.

_**'Please...'**_

So it reached out. He poured its remaining power into the race, hoping that they will be able to use its powers.

For the first time and last time, it blessed them, without them even knowing it existed.

_**'Live on...'**_

And it died.

* * *

When Kurosaki Ichigo woke up and sat up on his bed, he felt his head throbbing. It hurt a lot, but he found it bearable. Strange thing was, he wanted to bear the pain.

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Job: Student. ****** High School Senior**

He didn't know why, but he soon forgot it as the pain subsided low enough for him to be able to ignore it.

**Hobbies: None.**

**Friends: Some.**

So he walked out of his bedroom and continued with his day.

**Job 2: Classified**

**Job 3: Classifed**

**Job 4:**

**... Classified**

* * *

Ichigo walked down the stairs and looked at the

**Name: Karin Kurosaki**  
**Job: Student. Karakura High School Freshmen.**  
**Hobbies: Sports(soccer).**  
**Friends: Many.**  
**Job 2: Keeping leash on middle age crisis father. Being a Substitute Shinigami.**

Ichigo stopped and stared at his sister for a second.

That was just so obvious...

"Whatever," he muttered as he walked over to the table. He looked at the option that Yuzu prepared for the family; a set of toast for the busy members of the family, and standard breakfast (bowl of rice, cooked anchovies, miso soup, and a Korean dish called kimchi. That last stuff is good) for the more relaxed members of the family.

Ichigo scowled. He grabbed the toast and walked out of the house. "See you all later," he said with a wave of his hand and went to school.

* * *

A month ago, Ichigo would have taken a right turn after walking four block. This would have led him to Karakura Town. However, three weeks ago, his damnable father got a transfer for Ichigo to attend a high school in the world's most technologically advanced city...

The Academy City.

The city itself was built on West Tokyo, the land having been bought by a conglomerate of megacorporations. At first, the purpose of the city had been to build a city that boasted the highest level of technology, but a certain someone took over the administration of the conglomerate, and the city became a city of education ... And yes, it was still the city with most technological advancements.

But why had Kurosaki Isshin, the father of the Kurosaki Household, send Ichigo to the Academy City?

This was his reasoning:

"Tee hee... oops?"

* * *

"That's seriously the reason he attends Academy City?" a certain short teacher with pink hair asked her colleague. This short, pink haired teacher was Tsukuyomi Komoe. She is actually an odd character. While it is widely known that Academy City is known to bring about the weirdest to the most normally normal and the highest and the mightiest to the weakest and the most pitiful, Tsukuyomi herself seems to fit into many categories. She was an adult teacher that was shorter than all of her students, she had pink hair, somehow drove in a normal car without looking out into the road, and had enough lung and liver stamina and endurance to tolerate through what should normally kill an adult, and kill at least ten of them. She was also one of few Spellcasters in Academy City; she knew how to perform one or two magic, but didn't have the necessary knowledge to pass on the magic to the future generations.

Yomikawa Aiho, the P.E. teacher of a Certain High School, nodded to her question about the transfer student. It was normal for Komoe to come to her for information on many of the students since the P.E. teacher was also an Anti-Skill lieutenant.

"Forgot to tell you, though," Yomikawa said as she pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to the 135 cm tall teacher. "Read it."

Tsukuyomi blinked before opening the piece of folded paper.

She read the few lines that were on the paper, and her eyes widened.

"A Gemstone of such caliber?" she asked.

Aiho nodded. "But that's not the only thing..." she muttered before sighing. "Without his gemstone ability, he was able to fight and win against one of the Yakuza gangs that had their base in Eastern Tokyo by himself."

"Y-Yakuza?!"

"Yeah... apparently to one of our sources outside of the city, the Yakuza he defeated call him either "Big Brother" or "Boss," while rival Yakuza gangs and gangsters call him "Demon" "Annihilater" "Monster" or "That Man.""

"'That Man'?"

Aiho shrugged. "I'm not a Yakuza; I don't know why they call him that, though I can understand the other terms."

"Then what about his family?!"

"..."

_Flashback..._

_Aiho was busy looking up on Kurosaki Ichigo in Anti-Skill's database. The database received any and all information on transfer students that came in and out of the city, since any student was an asset and at the same time a liability to spreading the city's technology to the outside world._

_But what she came up on the boy itself was troubling, since there were so few words on it._

_**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**_  
_**Job: Student**_  
_**Hobbies: None**_  
_**Friends: Some. Classified.**_  
_**Job 2: Classified.**_  
_**Job 3: Classified.**_  
_**Job 4: Classified.**_

_**Family Members:**_  
_**Kurosaki Isshin - Threat Level 5**_  
_**Kurosaki Yuzu - Threat Level 0**_  
_**Kurosaki Karin - Threat Level 3**_

_And that was it. It actually made more questions pop up in Aiho's mind._

_Threat Level 5 was the highest threat level given to any individual threat to the city. These usually included terrorist leaders and rogue espers that were either lvl 4 or 5. Why would any of the boy's family even get a threat level 5?_

_And why were every other jobs the boy held classified aside from the fact that he is a student?_

_Why were his friends classified?_

_How did anyone NOT have a hobby?_

_Aiho just shrugged and logged off._

_"Weird," she thought outloud._

_Flashback End_

"And you just stopped looking after that?" Tsukuyomi asked the taller woman with a frown. Aiho was not known for just stopping what she once started. She once went after a drug dealing Yakuza that had managed to get themselves moved into the city. A single day after Aiho's declaration to stop their drug dealing, all of the resistive Yakuza members were put into the hospital.

"Had to," Aiho grumbled. "I got a direct order from the Board of Directors to stop my investigation behind Kurosaki. From what I talked with Oyafune-san of the Board of Directors, they were pretty hyped up about the guy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes... Now, can I go back to work?"

Tsukuyomi smiled and let go of the taller woman with murmurs of apology.

* * *

_This sucks..._

**There is nothing to care about, Myself. Why do you insist on cursing your own daily routine?**

_You wouldn't understand. You aren't one of -_

**The humans? Nor are you. You are fully aware of your ancestry, Myself. As of right now, you are the ultimate being that walks this planet. You have the perfect ratio of human, hollow, Quincy, and Soul Reaper's traits. And on top of that-**

_I get it._

**...Then why do you curse your daily routine?**

_Because I grew up as a human._

The train station came to a stop and the speakers inside the train rang out a pleasant tone to alert its passengers of their arrival. Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned.

Every single damn day. Ever since ... that incident, that voice questioned his every motive, thoughts, actions, and behavior like it was some sort of recording machine with the capacity to question any and all things it sees. At first, it hadn't been hard to ignore him, because he had ignored it at first. The Voice hadn't talked back if Ichigo didn't, but that changed when he started to attend the Academy City's Certain High School. It became persistent. It was obvious that the Voice was frustrated with something, but it couldn't act on it, so it ranted out to Ichigo with more questions.

It was a horrible nightmare...

Ichigo sighed as he sat up from his seat and followed the crowd leaving the train, and he did so just in time for the train's sliding doors to close behind him. He stopped and turned around.

There.

The Academy City.

From where he was on Western Tokyo Station, Academy City stood out from its surroundings. It was a glistening blue city surrounded by shorter, greyer buildings of Western Tokyo. There were guards at the entrance of the city, which had itself sealed off with perimeter walls. The walls themselves weren't tall or whatnot, maybe three people put together on top of each other, but they sure provided this fact: we're not part of Nipon.

"Oh, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo turned around and scowled.

Yuri, a tanned man with blonde hair, squinty fox-like eye smiles and sharp face, and a pair of decently stylish pair of glasses with a combo of business suits, was an ambassador to Nipon (Japan) from Academy City. Usually, the said ambassador would be in his office talking with foreign businessmen and women about business opportunities inside Academy City or dealing with masses of paperwork. However, the man insisted that he personally greet and escort Academy City's only Japan-Academy City international gemstone.

But what is a Gemstone, one might ask?

Gemstone are psychic individuals who had developed their own powers even before contacting Academy City and taking part in their superpower development program. There were few gemstones in Academy City, and current status of one such gemstone among the ranks of the godlike espers of the LVL 5 had caused the Academy City as well as Japan and the international community to have their eyes close on Ichigo.

To him, they were all just troublesome.

"Ohiyo, Yuri-san," he replied.

Yuri frowned. "Always with that scowl. I could never get it off of you with a simple greeting."

Ichigo shrugged, slightly loosening his scowl. "Here to escort me again?"

Yuri's frown disappeared into a smile. "Of course."

Then they began to walk towards the Academy City's Western Entrance. It was actually closer to a toll gate, where the armed guards passed a family or individual through their security screening and arms check, none of which involved actual individuals or families at question to leave the car. No, all of it was done with facescan programs and X-ray, infrared, visible green, and microwave scans. Yes, it often got stuffy at the toll gates, but thankfully, most scans took only a minute, so it was tolerable. But in cases like Ichigo...

"Early as usual, Kurosaki-sama," the guard closest to greeting Yuri and Ichigo saluted the two of them. "You are escorting today as well, Yuri-dono."

Yuri gave the guard a smile and a wave to let the guard relax.

"Why do you insist on calling me with that deplorable suffix, Hosakawa? You know I don't like it."

"I would stop calling you that, sir, but it's an order from higher-ups of Anti-Skill. I can't do much about it," the guard replied with a cracked grin. There was a beep in the background. "You're good to go, sir."

"Already?" Yuri frowned as he saw where he was. "We're not even close to the gate."

Hosakawa, a tall and muscular Japanese, grinned. "Some of us guard have portable scans. Mine just scanned you as pre-commanded in its program."

"Eh..." Ichigo muttered. "Nice tech."

"That it is, sir. That it is. Anyway, both of you are free to enter the city. Have fun today."

Ichigo gave the man a wave as he and Yuri walked onward.

Month: 1, Day: 5.

Begin.


End file.
